


Next Time

by sparrow2000



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Disturbing Themes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack revisited – just how thin is the line between possession and personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Taming the Muse community back in 2007. My thoughts about the characterisation of Hyena Xander eventually crystallised a year later into my vamp Xander in Daddy's Boy, which is also archived at AO3.  
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own all. I own nothing.  
> Beta extraordinaire: [](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thismaz.livejournal.com/)**thismaz**  
> 

__  
**Ficlet: Next Time**  
  


He’s walking through the crowded hallways, looking at the kids with so much contempt and disdain. No, not walking. Stalking. Yeah, that’s it. He’s stalking, slinking, oozing down the hallways. Hunting. Hunting for prey. But not this prey. They’re too easy. He’s the alpha. He’s the top dog. He needs something to get his teeth into. He wants the challenge before the kill. And there’s something there, just out of reach. And he wants it. Oh yeah. And what he wants, he gets. There’s a fire starting to burn, low in his belly, and it’s spreading slowly, driving him forward. Driving him to follow his instincts. Yeah, instincts, prey, stalking, sniffing. And oh shit, there it is – Slayer smell. Never going to get better than this. He’s moving again. Not rushing, just tracking that intoxicating scent. The smell surrounds him and cocoons him. Sensations curling round and round and round they go, where they stop, who the hell gives a shit, because she’s right there. Smelling so good. Smelling so right.

“Xander, hey.” She’s trying for the perky cheerleader act, but there’s a tremor in her voice and it gives her away. Prey always know. Deep down, they always know. She smells so damn good. So nervous. And he’s grinning.

“Hey yourself.” That’s it, keep her off balance. He’s knows just what he’s doing. He’s leaning up against the door frame, one thumb tucked into too tight jeans and the rest of his palm framing his crotch. He never said he was subtle, but he’s still smiling at her. “So, what’s happening?”

She knows she’s being played, but she doesn’t know the game, doesn’t know the rules. But like all good prey, she knows when it’s time to retreat. She smiles at him, uncertainly. “Just doing some stuff for Giles. I’ve got to get back. You know Giles – he’s timetable man. No letting up on the sacred duty, yada, yada, yada." She starts to move past him, but it’s just one small slide step and he’s right there in front of her. She stops and steps back, eyes fixed on his face, looking for clues and he keeps right on coming. Her scent just gets better and better and he wants to wallow.

He’s herding her and she’s looking for a way out, eyes wide and darting from his face and back to the door. She’s going to try for the break out, any second now – 3, 2, 1 and she’s away, but he’s so ready for her. She’s never seen him move so fast, but he’s the alpha, he’s the top dog – he doesn’t let prey get the upper hand, and he’s throwing her back against the wall. She’s dazed, trying to get her breath back as he slinks towards her. Then, he’s right there – in her face, stroking rough fingertips across her arm, tracing his finger marks – red against porcelain flesh. Flesh, that’s what he wants: mark it, bite it, brand it, fuck it. Taste and scent and power, that’s what it’s all about. He can smell the blood and the sweat and the fear and she’s breathing so hard. He’s grinning and he’s so close he can feel her heart pounding through the thin gauze of her shirt, and he just knows she’s never been so scared in her short, sweet life.

  
“Give it up, Buff. Don’t you want to have fun?” He drags his hand slowly across her collarbone and for a moment she’s frozen, mesmerized by the feel of his fingers and the gleam in his eyes. She thinks she could lose herself in those eyes. Then he blinks, once and there’s sheer malice shining in the inky depths and she shudders and shoves his hand away. He pauses, hand hovering in mid air and for one long moment she thinks he’s going to hit her, but it slams down right beside her head, corralling her in a corner. He brings his other arm up on the other side and he’s right in her face. She shrinks away for a moment and then slowly pulls herself back and looks him right in the eye.

“Xander, please? Stop it. This isn’t you.”

“How would you know what isn’t me? When did you ever take the time to have a long, hard look? _Xander, can you pick up my homework for me. Xander, you’re just one of the girls. Xander, can you lick my boots._ No more, Buffy! Now it’s my turn!“ He’s got her pressed back against the wall and suddenly she looks so damn small, so vulnerable, and he’s hard. “You don’t know anything about me. You just see what you expect, but that’s not all there is. You just see the surface, but I’ve got angles. I’ve got edges and some of them are so fucking sharp you could cut yourself. It’s time you realised that.“ He’s sniffing at her neck and he just wants to lick, right there. Taste the fear and the anger. He’s betting it’ll be so sweet. “Don’t you see it, Buff? It’s such a fine line between what you see and what I know.

“And just what the hell do you think I see, Xander? What’s this big revelation that you think you know?” She’s feisty, even when she’s scared. He likes that. He wants her to fight back. It’ll make the kill so much sweeter when it comes.

“You see big, stupid Xander – in trouble again. Got to get in Slayer mode. Got to fix the problem. Got to make things right in your little Buffy world.” He’s smiling, and his voice is sugar sweet, but spite and mockery are bleeding from every single word and he’s just revelling in the anger pouring off her. He moves forward, pressing her further into the hard wall and his voice changes tone – lower and softer and so damn serious. “As for what I know – there’s no end to the things that I know. I know that you’re scared. I know that you’re angry. I know that you like to live dangerously. That you like a bit of bite in your man. Don’t you Buffy? Gets you off – the thrill and adrenaline. I know you like your man sharp. Well guess what? I’m going to show you just how sharp I am.” He’s got her by the shoulders and she’s struggling, but for once it’s just not happening. He’s strong and she stares at him wide-eyed and finally it’s right there. The moment when he knows he’s made his point. When she finally, actually sees him, as he really is, and he’s got her right where he wants her – terrified. And she smells so fucking good. He’s got his mouth right up against her ear, telling her secrets, whispering poison, and she’s frozen. “I’m your razor blade, Slayer, and you’re going to lose yourself in every single cut.”

His hands slide down the wall, tracing the outline of her body. His eyes are glazed and he’s overdosing on the power and her fear. It’s just for a second, but he’s not paying attention and she brings a knee up, hard, and that wipes the grin off his face. He staggers back and she shoves again, harder, and now he’s not slinking and he’s not stalking and as the hard wood slams towards his head he knows that he’s lost this round.

The darkness recedes, slowly and he can hear voices murmuring close by, as reality oozes back into his mind. He takes a deep breath and then another, as his eyes open and he scopes out the territory beyond the bars. And there it is again – Slayer smell, and it’s still so fucking good and he really wants a taste. But he can wait. A good hunter knows how to wait. When the prey’s not looking. When guards are down. Then he’ll get what he wants, what he craves. He’s the alpha. He’s the top dog. Next time he’ll definitely get his kill.


End file.
